77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Pronunciation Book Conspiracy Wiki
Welcome to the "77 Days" PronunciationBook Wiki irc.freenode.net #77Days | webchat 77 days.net forum Introduction Recently, the youtube account "Pronunciation Book", which previously posted videos teaching people how to pronounce things, began posting cryptic videos counting down from 77. Starting on July 9th, the end date is either the 25th or 24th of September, depending on your time zone (I don't fucking know). Due to the nature of the videos and the other content on the account, it has received a lot of interest from various boards and Reddit. This is a wiki dedicated to getting all the information together so that it's not all shit-for-brains disorganized. *Google doc for the summary (invite-only edits - currently trying to sync this doc with the wiki) *Public google doc for infodump *Phrases spreadsheet *Theories thus far Dex and numerous others have made contributions to this glorious wiki. Whatever you have, whether it be information or something else, post it here. What We Know About Pronunciation Book * The channel was created on 14/4/2010. Has ~25,000 subs and has subscribed to 1,275 channels. It is a YouTube Partner channel. * PronunciationBook has a Twitter. All of the tweets appear to be automated tweets for each new video uploaded to the YouTube channel. This was turned off during the upload of video 61, but appeared to be turned back on for video 60. * On 4/14/2012, the channel uploaded posted a video entitled "How to ask for help in English," stating: "Please help me escape from this place." * On 7/9/2013 the channel uploaded a video stating "Something is going to happen in 77 days." After this, every single video on the channel until "How to Pronounce Guacamole" (originally uploaded on July 9, 2012) had a link placed in the description that leads to the "Please help me escape from this place" video. This means that the person(s) behind the channel had to go back and edit the descriptions of all of the old videos. * On 7/10/2013, the speaker in the video states states that he has been trying to tell us something for 1183 days - 1183 being the number of days between then and the day the channel was created - and continuing the countdown until "something" happens in 76 days. * Every day since, the channel has uploaded a new countdown video with a cryptic sentence and a statement that something is going to happen on a date which corresponds to September 24. * Each video is uploaded at 10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time (USA) * ASUS is the only video on the channel on which PronunciationBook itself has commented. * According to previous WHOIS records, the owner of PronunciationBook.com might be 'Thomas Bender' with email address 'franzpoekler@gmail.com'. * Thomas Bender also registered the domain name for Synydyne, which might mean that this is the beginning of an Alternate Reality Game. * Attempts have been made to decode whirring sounds found in the non-speaking portions of the videos starting with 77. Spectrographic analysis of the sounds seems to indicate that they form an image which so far appears to be a figure pointing at the viewer, reminiscent of a propaganda or recruiting poster. * A blog posting daily about the countdown and digging deeper into this can be found here. *Using the Way Back Machine on Synydyne , you can find the e-mails of three people: Jacob Bakkila (bakkila@synydyne.com), Thomas Bender (bender@synydyne.com) and Seena Jon (jon@synydyne.com). Looking Bakkila up on the internet leads to an interview with him and Bender (2010). Apparently they make movies. Other possible connections: * A .onion site was found counting down to the same day and time. There has been no confirmed connection, but discussion of it can be found here. * In the book "The Chemistry of Explosives" by Jacqueline Akhavan, the formula for PETN (plastic explosive formula from the "77" site) can be found, curiously on page 77. It seems the number seventy-seven may be more relevant than previously thought. I will need to research this further but it is clearly of some importance. * A video on youtube.com/user/renunciationbook, found here, titled "How to Pronounce McDonald's Glyph", is copyrighted to pronunciationbook. It contains strange noises, and a voice saying "Darkness" in the background. * A video on youtube.com/user/pronunciationguide, found here, titled "Say Pronunciation", has stats turned off, with that one video on the channel. No links to PronunciationBook yet. Messages Relayed In The Countdown Videos We all know it ends with "Something is going to happen in X days" unless stated otherwise. *77 : "Something is going to happen in 77 days." *76 : "I've been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days." *75 : "I'm awake now. Things are clearing up. I'm not saying the words anymore." *74 : "I've got a minute, let me tell you what I think is going on." *73 : "Tension between the districts has spiked in the last few months." *72 : "You can see it in the markets. Everyone's ready for a storm." *71 : "They're singing a new song in the streets of the zone." *70 : "I have plenty of information to keep me company." *69 : "No one is ready. He watches the market." *68 : "I'm not talking about a disaster. I'm talking about a love triangle." *67 : "We fell into the jungle for a summer of dollar crime." *66 : "We were young heroes, gorgeous liars." *65 : "Turn off the lights and drink a cold glass of water." *64 : "No one is singing; Every day is the same." *63 : "We should've listened to Chief." *62 : "She's waiting for me, I have to find her system." *61 : "Stressful day? Play some volleyball." *60 : "Her house has rooms she's never been in." *59 : "A gemstone on a schedule." *58 : "He flew us in low. Just above the canopy." *57 : " A delicate pairing, is a heart-breaker" Latest Video All Countdown Videos File:How to Pronounce 58 File:How to Pronounce 59 File:How to Pronounce 60 File:How to Pronounce 61-1 File:How to Pronounce 62-0 File:How to Pronounce 63 File:How to Pronounce 64 File:How to Pronounce 65 File:How to Pronounce 66 File:How to Pronounce 67 File:How to Pronounce 68 File:How to Pronounce 69 File:How to Pronounce 70 File:How to Pronounce 71 File:How to Pronounce 72 File:How to Pronounce 73 File:How to Pronounce 74 File:How to Pronounce 75 File:How to Pronounce 76-0 File:How to Pronounce 77-0 Main edits made by: JizzKrakenFoo, Heulerei, and Dex Plot points #There is talk of a mission in multiple videos. #The people involved with the mission were referenced as a squad #Chief is important and is mentioned frequently #Someone attempted to piece the plot together from snippets of videos in this video. #One video brings up 10 mysteries; there are then multiple videos that describe one of these mysteries. The videos mentioning 2, 4, and 9 are private, we have pasted screencaps of their transcriptions. Theory blogs - Add your theories here! Blog posts Editing tips *PLEASE CROSS LINK THE PAGES IN SOME WAY SO WE DON'T END UP WITH A BILLION OF THE SAME THING. *Don't make pages with titles that go on into infinite. Nobody wants to search up "Edward Snowden's case that is supposed to come into light on the twenty fourth of September. It may be significant and should be looked into." *Keep in mind that everything is subject to change due to how early in this we are. Look at everything with a skeptical eye and don't follow everything so blindly. *Don't be surprised if I just edit random shit to be more presentable. Bullet point comments and comments preceded by * are likely to be me, unless someone else starts doing that. - Heulerei *You could, like, you know.. use the "comments" feature of wikia. --dequis (irc: "dx") (talk) 13:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Any information can be useful since we are so early into this. --BrandiWhat_ (talk) 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Want some technical stuff done on the wiki? Ask JAlbor. Category:Browse Category:Significant Videos